Murder Between Friends
by Mimi Izumi
Summary: eh... boredness. I wasn't expecting you guys to like this so much. I guess I'm continuting. Chapter 5 is up
1. The First Attempt

Murder Between Friends  
Chapter 1  
  
The creature slowly crept up behind its victim. Slowly, silently it started gaining. But this creature wasn't an animal, but a person. Slowly this person crept up slowly, slowly, and then…  
~*~  
"Yo James!"  
James jumped about a foot in the air as his best friend came running up behind him.  
"Sirius!" James yelled, annoyed. "You scared me half to death."  
"That was the point," Sirius smiled. James lightened up. Sirius surprised him with the next question: "What are you doing out here?"  
"Why?"  
"Aren't you supposed to be at your house with Remus, Peter, and Lily?"  
James panicked. "What?!" he asked. "I totally forgot!" With that James set off at a run, with Sirius at his heels. When he got to his house he found Lily and Remus engrossed in conversation and Peter trying to work his new Muggle item, a Playstation 2.  
"I'm so sorry you guys," he panted as Sirius came up behind him.  
"No problem," Lily reassured him, standing up. "We had fun trying to work this thing." She indicated the Playstation.  
"It was interesting to watch Peter figure out that you had to make the characters jump to get over things," Remus told them, standing up as well, which left Peter to scramble up after them.  
They headed up towards James' room. They all ended up falling asleep after about midnight.  
~*~  
"Wake up sleepy head."  
"Wha…" James sat up and put his glasses on. He looked up at Lily, who was fully dressed and up. "What time is it?"  
"Ten o'clock."  
"Wake me up at twelve then," he then attempted to pull the covers back up over his face.  
"No, you're the only one up."  
"Why don't you wake one of the others up, then?"  
"Because they would throttle me if I did."  
"Fine," James said, now awake.  
Everyone woke up shortly after and they all spent the morning talking about they're new ways to corrupt the Slytherins' lives once they got back to Hogwarts in September. After a while Remus checked his watch.  
"I'd better get home," he told them at about one o'clock. Then he left.  
"Me too," Peter said. "I promised Mum I'd de-gnome the yard." Sirius and Lily both had to get home too and left. James, after everyone left, decided he'd go somewhere and left.  
~*~  
Remus was walking home when he heard footsteps behind him. Despite who it might be, he sped up, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment. As soon as he sped up so did the footsteps. He walked faster still, so did the footsteps. He broke into a run, and so did the person behind him. All of a sudden he was tackled to the ground by someonedressed all in black with their face covered, who seemed to be about his weight. He struggled to throw the person off but this person had the advantage. Then Remus noticed the person pull something out of their pocket. A knife. He struggled even more now, trying desperately to get away. Finally he managed to roll out from under the person, and not a moment after the knife came down right where he used to be. He took this time to run all the way home and didn't stop till he had slammed the door behind him. He bolted all the windows and doors and picked up the Muggle item he received from Lily on Christmas, a phone and dialed Sirius' phone number.  
  
Okay, did you like it? Review please… 


	2. Revelations

Murder Between Friends  
Chapter 2  
  
Sirius returned home after a while, though he didn't get very far. The phone on the counter rang. Sirius picked up the phone and dropped it after hearing Remus' panicked voice. Sirius got nervous as their conversation proceeded. Remus told him all about the strange character in black. Sirius started to sweat.  
"Maybe we should all go over to your house," he suggested.  
"NO!" Remus shouted. Sirius dropped the phone for the second time after Remus shouted at him. "I think it was someone our age…"  
"So you think it was one of us!?"  
"No, I'm just afraid he… she… or whatever will come after you guys too." What Remus didn't tell him was that he did suspect one of them.  
"Then what do you want me to do?" Sirius asked, pondering why Remus called him.  
"I want you to be careful," he told him. "I don't want any of you guys, or Lily, to get hurt."   
Sirius nodded, even though Remus couldn't see him.  
"Are you still there, Sirius?"  
"What? Oh, yeah," he said, realizing Remus couldn't see him when he nodded. "Sure, I'll be careful…"  
They hung up though Remus was wondering something, was it really one of his friends? No, it couldn't be… could it?  
~*~  
James jumped up abruptly when he was hit in the face with a ton of water. He had fallen asleep on a park bench for a long time! He shook himself and checked his watch. 6 o'clock! He decided he'd better head home so his mum wouldn't be worried. He felt cold so he jogged the whole way home. Just before he reached his house a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder.  
"What?" he sputtered. "Sirius! What are you doing here?" Sirius didn't look good.  
"I came over to tell you something, why do you think I came over?" James couldn't answer that question. He looked at his friend angrily. He was at a loss for words.  
"I don't know," he finally said.  
"I thought so," Sirius confessed. They went inside so Sirius could talk to him. Sirius caught James off guard by the next question.  
"Is your mum home?"  
"What? Why do you want to know that?"  
"Just is your mum home?" Sirius asked again.  
"Yeah, she's making dinner." Sirius eyed him. "I know what my mum's cooking smells like."  
James led Sirius to his room. Sirius shut the door behind him. Then, he proceeded to tell James all about Remus' phone call and the person who tried to kill him. James just listened, getting a little nervous. By the end of the conversation James was completely white.  
"Are you sure about this?" he finally asked.  
"Remus doesn't lie like the rest of us do," Sirius reminded him. James nodded. Sirius made a movement as though to move closer to James but seemed to think better off it and didn't. Finally he said, "I'd better head home…"  
"You can stay here again tonight," James offered.  
"No," Sirius said, quickly. "I'll just go home… I'll be fine," he added seeing the look on James' face.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, bye James."  
With that he left, without looking back. Then James thought of something. Why was Sirius avoiding him? Does he know something?  
~*~  
Peter arrived home shortly after Remus had. He got up to his room and plopped down on his bed with the Daily Prophet, when he finally got bored of reading the paper over and over again he got a phone call. It was Sirius.  
"Peter?" he asked.   
"Yeah?"  
"Did you see Remus at all when you were heading home?"  
"No, why?"  
"He said someone tried to kill him…" Sirius trailed off.  
"Sirius?" Peter asked cautiously. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Oh…" Sirius sputtered for words. "I was wondering if you saw our mysterious person…" He trailed off again. "You know what Peter? Just, never mind…" With that he hung up the phone with a click. Peter sat staring at the phone, lost for words. He sat on his bed, dazed and thinking hard. What did that conversation mean?   
~*~  
Lily got home late after going shopping and some other stuff. She found four messages on the answering machine at home when she got back. Obviously Petunia was out with that boyfriend of hers, Vernon Dursley, again. She checked the messages and was glad Petunia didn't hear. All four messages were from each of her friends Remus first, sounding shaken and dazed, Sirius, who wasn't as loud and obnoxious as usual, James, who didn't seem keen in talking but sounded like he was forcing himself to, and finally Peter who didn't seem to have a clue about what he was talking about.  
Lily listened to all four messages, each pretty much the same. Even if they weren't the same she was still worried. She finished listening to the messages and grabbed her jacket and headed back towards Remus' house to check up on him. When she got there he wouldn't let her in until she confirmed it was her. After she was let in she forced all the details out of him, listening intently.   
"There's definitely something wrong," she observed. "Do you think it might have been someone who knew you were a werewolf?"  
"No," he told her. "No one knows except…" he trailed off and stared at her. "No, it couldn't be one of them, could it?"  
"You never know," she told him. "People can be deceiving."  
"No," he said again. "It couldn't be one of them."  
"And why not?"  
"What?"  
"Why not? Why wouldn't they want you out of the way? You are the best looking one in the group."  
"Lily? You're scaring me even more than I was before," he told her. "I think I got the idea, goodbye!" He pushed her out and locked the door behind him and sighed. Was Lily right? Was it one of his best friends? Had they been plotting his death? Were they going to try it again?  
  
  
Another chapter done ^_^ getting suspicious? Let me know… 


	3. The Second Attempt

Murder Between Friends  
Chapter 3  
  
From that day on, Remus wouldn't go anywhere without all of his friends. James kept suggesting that they might have thought he was someone else. Lily stomped on that idea, however, she explained they might have stopped and run after they realized it wasn't the person they were looking for. Sirius stomped on Lily's idea though, his theory was that if a mass murderer was trying to kill someone and found that they had attacked the wrong person they would've just killed Remus and went on their way. Peter didn't know what to think and Remus, for the first time, couldn't think of any other theories that made sense.  
They all came to final agreement that the person was definitely after Remus, which was the least comforting theory they could think of. Finally, after a few days, he was confident enough to go back out alone. It seemed this person just might have had the wrong person and he just got lucky and would never see that person again. Though he didn't know that his theory would soon be proven wrong.  
~*~  
Remus was sitting at home, reading the Daily Prophet just out of boredom, when there came a panicked knock at his front door. Of course Remus, who had forgotten about the attack on himself for a second, opened the door and in rushed a very panicked looking Peter. He slammed the door behind him. He bolt locked the door and ran all the way up the stairs to Remus' room. Remus, by now, had no idea what was going on. He knew he and Peter were friends but rushing all the way up to his room and barging into his house was just too weird.  
Peter was upstairs on his bed panting hard when Remus came in. He looked up when Remus entered and looked back down at the floor.  
"Peter?" Peter looked up at him. "Is there something wrong?"  
"Someone just attacked me, Remus!"  
Remus went completely white, he then remembered the attack on himself. Someone was trying to get rid of them, but who?  
"I think we should call-"  
"NO!!"  
"What? Why?" Remus was confused.  
"It was someone our age…"  
"So you think it was Sirius, James, or me?"  
Peter looked slightly taken aback. "No," he answered. "Of course not…"  
"Yes you do."  
"What?"  
"I can tell."  
Peter hung his head. Remus just realized he made Peter feel bad. He had to remember, though, he also suspected them.  
"Don't worry about it," he assured him. "You have to remember we would never do something like that to you." Peter looked up at him. Remus smiled and Peter smiled back, though a weak one.  
"I'd better go, then," he muttered, ashamed.  
Then Peter rushed out. Remus looked after him. He then picked up the phone, and dialed Sirius' number.  
~*~  
The phone ring startled Sirius as he walked in the door. He picked up the phone, still shaken.  
"Hello?"  
"Sirius," came the startled voice of Remus.  
"Remus," Sirius said nervously. "How are you?"  
"Peter was just attacked!"  
Sirius' eyes widened. "Re… really?" he stammered. "That's so strange. You know what Remus, I'll call you back." Then he hung up the phone.  
Remus stood there staring at the receiver, bewildered. What was Sirius playing at? His friend was just involved in an attempted murder and he said he would call him back? What was he doing that was so important that he couldn't know about it right now? Why didn't he want to talk to any of them? Was he hiding something?  
  
Yes, there is another chapter, I think it was a bit short… I will get the next one up soon but it might take a little while since I've been busy with my acting and everything. Please review. 


	4. Another Attempt

Murder Between Friends  
  
Chapter 4: Another Attempt  
  
"And he's been acting really weird."  
  
Remus was talking to James on the phone after Sirius had hung up on him. James was listening intently.  
  
"I think he's hiding something," Remus explained.  
  
"You think Sirius did it?" James asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Remus answered, unsure.  
  
"I wouldn't make any false accusations," James told him. All of a sudden he sounded menacing.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Prongs?"  
  
"I'm just saying it could get you in trouble."  
  
"You know what? I think I hear the timer going off. I'll talk to you later." Remus then hung up the phone without another word. All his friends all seemed likely to have tried to kill him except Peter who was also involved in an attempted murder as well as himself. What was going on? He sighed, his head pounding with questions. He grabbed his jacket and left the house, he was going to talk to Sirius himself, when neither of them could get away.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily and James were taking a long walk in the park, discussing the attempted murders on their friends.  
  
"… and Remus thinks Sirius did it," James concluded.  
  
"Why would he think that?" Lily asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know," James answered angrily, kicking a small pebble out of his way.  
  
"And why are you angry at Remus again?"  
  
"I'm just angry that he could accuse any of us, I mean, we're the Marauders, we would never stoop so low as to doing that at all."  
  
"Maybe he has a reason that you don't know about," Lily suggested.  
  
"He would've told me," James suddenly stopped walking. "Unless…" James cut himself off, thinking hard of a reason.  
  
"He might've been too scared to tell you in fear that you might tell Sirius," Lily finished for him.  
  
"I just don't believe Sirius would do something like that," James answered, stubbornly.  
  
"James, now is not the time to be stubborn," Lily told him. "If Remus has logical reasons for suspecting Sirius he has good reason for it. Maybe Sirius did do it, you never know." James stared at his girlfriend in disbelief.  
  
"Now YOU'RE accusing Sirius?" he asked her, starting to get angry again.  
  
"No I'm not," she told him. "I'm just saying anything is possible."  
  
"Just, nevermind…"  
  
~*~  
  
Remus walked down a dark alleyway. He was nervous about going this way, but it was the quickest way to get to Sirius' house. All of a sudden, someone jumped out in front of him, dressed all in black, with his… or her… face covered.  
  
"So we meet again, Lupin," the person said. Remus couldn't make out the voice, the person must have done something to it so it didn't sound like anything or anyone really.  
  
"Why do you have some kind of problem with me?" Remus asked the person, trying, but failing, to hide his fear. "I know who you are!"  
  
"No you don't," the person answered. "I know who you suspect, and you're wrong."  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Remus asked him. "You might just be trying to rid yourself of suspicion." Remus knew he had to keep the person talking.  
  
"Why would I lie to you when you're going to be too dead to tell anyone who I really am?" At those words Remus shivered, he knew what was going to happen, he was going to die and never see any of his friends again. He was never going to see anything again. He was as good as dead now. There was nothing he could do.  
  
"Are you going to tell me who you are then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Not until I can be sure you're going to be dead a few seconds later. I can't afford showing you who I am then you escaping like you did the first time."  
  
"So you're going to kill me first, then you're going to kill Peter?"  
  
"What?" Remus wasn't expecting that answer.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'? I know you tried to kill him."  
  
"I didn't try to kill him." Remus was in shock. Someone ELSE was trying to kill Peter? Now they had two murderers. "It doesn't matter, it's you I'm trying to kill. Not Pettigrew."  
  
"Well, it might not have been you but now you have another person to deal with in competition," Remus added in.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lupin," his murderer laughed. "It's not like I'm going to make a living off of killing."  
  
"You'll probably end up working for Voldemort," Remus muttered under his breath. Then his murderer did something Remus would never think this person would do, it laughed.  
  
"What would you say if I told you I was already working for him?"  
  
"I would say it's not much of a surprise," Remus answered, getting his courage back, if he was going to die he'd better do it like a man instead of a kid.  
  
"Enough chit-chat, say goodbye, Lupin." The murderer raised a knife and was ready to stab him, he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it. All of a sudden, a door slam was heard somewhere. The murderer put the knife in his pocket again, and ran. Remus wasn't sure what just happened but he was glad it did.  
  
Sirius appeared two seconds later. Remus smiled and ran up to him. Sirius looked up from the ground just in time to smile before Remus ran into him and hugged him. Sirius was very confused.  
  
"What was that for?" Sirius asked, after Remus had broken their embrace.  
  
"You just saved my life," Remus informed him.  
  
"Really?" His voice sounded different than usual.  
  
From that day forward Remus made himself a promise to never suspect Sirius of anything again. Or would he?  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
I will have more chapters and the murderer will be revealed in the next chapter or the one right after that. Who do you people suspect now? 


	5. The Murderer Revealed

Murder Between Friends  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Remus walked home after his last encounter with something to think about now. There were two maniacs trying to kill him and Peter. It just didn't make sense. He couldn't of anyone who would want to kill him so badly. He thought of Snape, but he didn't want him out of the way that bad. Did he? No, he couldn't be that evil…  
  
All of a sudden someone grabbed him from behind and slammed him against the wall. He stared into James' dark blue eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Remus yelled, in a panic.  
  
"Sorry," James replied. "I wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I had a feeling this person… whoever they are… was going to try to kill you again."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I was worried about you," James said, rather hurt. "You're one of my best friends, I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Remus smiled. James let go of him to let him move away from the wall. Remus was glad James was on his side. Sirius chose just then to come walking back down the alleyway toward them.  
  
"Well, whoever tried to kill you, Remus, is gone now," he said, shaking his head. Then he spotted James. "Hey! I was wondering why you haven't been calling me lately."  
  
"Sorry…" James replied, sheepishly.  
  
They walked back to James' house in silence and the thoughts of whoever was trying to kill him and been driven from Remus' mind. Lily and Peter were summoned and all five teens came to an agreement. They were going to stay with Remus, in hiding, whenever the murderer attacked again they would head him off.  
  
Remus walked out to the park the next day with the others hidden in their respective areas, but he wasn't sure if they could really take this murderer. He got a strange feeling a second later that an unfriendly pair of eyes were on him.  
  
Not a second later he felt someone tackle him to the ground and a menacing voice in his ear saying, "You're not getting away this time."  
  
Remus struggled to throw the person off, but this person had an advantage. This person was heavier than he was. He felt a stabbing pain as he felt the cold knife blade found its way into his arm. Remus screamed with pain, just before he felt three other bodies on top of him and heard Lily's scream in the back. He knew no more…  
  
~*~  
  
Remus woke up to a soft voice in his ear, his arm throbbing in pain. He opened his eyes and stared into Lily's comforting bright-green ones. She smiled as he opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good you're awake," she said. "We decided to wait to unmask your killer till you woke up."  
  
"What!" he was fully awake now and saw that his 'murderer' had a rope around them to hold them down. "Go ahead, let's find out who it is."  
  
Sirius pulled the mask off and it revealed…  
  
"Snape," Sirius sneered in disgust.  
  
"Aw, man," James sighed. "It's always Snape."  
  
Remus just sat there with one question growing in his mind: "Why?" he asked aloud.  
  
"Keep your shirt on, Lupin," Snape said in the eerie voice Remus had been dreading to hear. He obviously enchanted his voice so Remus wouldn't recognize it. "You tried to kill me, so I tried to kill you."  
  
"You're never going to let that go, are you!?" Sirius yelled at him, outraged. "It was a stupid joke! You weren't hurt were you? Just leave it alone!"  
  
"So what are we going to do with him, Remus," Lily asked to settle Sirius' outrage.  
  
Remus considered this question for a second then said, "Let him go." This was too much for Sirius, he simply stared at Remus, dumbfounded. Remus read the expression on his face and explained. "I don't want to be as cruel as he was."  
  
James, with much reluctance, untied Snape and gave him a few words, "Go, and don't you EVER try to hurt any of my friends again, or I swear, you WILL regret it."  
  
Snape left without a backward glance. Sirius then turned to Remus.  
  
"You know, that wasn't a smart thing to do, let him go," he told him.  
  
"I know, but for some, strange reason, I think this was more than it was cracked up to be…"  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
I'm just putting up an epilogue to explain Remus' last statement then it'll be done ^_^ 


	6. Epilogue

Murder Between Friends  
  
Epilogue  
  
Peter walked down the path around the lake in the park for the fifth time that day. He was deep in thought about something. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling him from the bushes. He went over. It was Snape.  
  
"Pay up, Pettigrew." Peter dug in his pocket and dug out a bunch of golden Galleons and gave Snape five of them. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Peter asked him. "I gave you the money."  
  
"No, are you going over to the dark side?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not!" With that Peter turned and left.  
  
Snape watched Peter go, stomping away at the thought of going over to the dark side. Snape sighed.  
  
"That guy's a Death Eater, if I ever saw one…"  
  
THE END  
  
Okay, it's done. Were you expecting that? Do you have critisism, comments, just flames? Go ahead and tell me ^_^ 


End file.
